mrs_doubtfireefandomcom-20200215-history
Mrs. Doubtfire (Film)
Mrs. Doubtfire is a 1993 American comedy-drama film directed by Chris Columbus and written for the screen by Randi Mayem Singer and Leslie Dixon, based on the novel Alias Madame Doubtfire by Anne Fine. It stars Robin Williams (who also served as a co-producer), Sally Field, Pierce Brosnan, Harvey Fierstein, and Robert Prosky. It follows a recently divorced actor who dresses up as a female housekeeper to be able to interact with his children. The film addresses themes of divorce, separation, and the effect they have on a family. The film was released in the United States on November 24, 1993.2 It won the Academy Award for Best Makeup3 and the Golden Globe Award for Best Motion Picture – Musical or Comedy. Robin Williams was awarded the Golden Globe for Best Actor. Although the film received mixed reviews during its original theatrical run, more recent reviews have been much more positive: the film placed 67th in the American Film Institute's "AFI's 100 Years...100 Laughs" list and 40th on Bravo's "100 Funniest Movies of All Time." The original music score was composed by Howard Shore. Plot Daniel Hillard is a freelance voice actor in San Francisco. Although he is a devoted father to his three children Lydia, Chris, and Natalie, his wife Miranda considers him unreliable. One day, Daniel quits his job after a disagreement over a script and returns home to throw a birthday party for Chris despite Miranda's objections. Miranda gets angry and files for divorce, and the judge grants sole custody of the children to her, but tells Daniel if he can find a steady job and a suitable residence within three months, he and Miranda can share joint custody. Daniel works to rebuild his life, getting a menial job at a local television station, and learns that Miranda is seeking a housekeeper to watch over the children. He secretly alters her classified ad form to keep other interested people away, and then uses his voice acting skills to call Miranda about the job, making them all undesirable applicants. He finally calls Miranda as a Scottish-accented nanny, whom he calls Mrs. Euphegenia Doubtfire, with strong credentials. Miranda is impressed and invites her for an interview. Daniel gets help from his brother Frank, a makeup artist, and Frank's partner Jack, to create a Mrs. Doubtfire costume, including a prosthetic mask to make him appear as an older woman. Miranda hires Mrs. Doubtfire after the impressive interview. Upon returning to the apartment, Mrs Doubtfire is met by Mrs. Sellner, Daniel's court liaison, hoping to see Daniel and carry out her inspection of the apartment. This results in Daniel changing in and out of the Mrs. Doubtfire costume to meet Mrs. Sellner's needs, which ultimately leads at one point to Daniel's mask flying out the window, then gets squashed by a garbage truck. He cleverly conceals his face by donning a "facial mask" from cake frosting in his fridge. Frank and Jack quickly make him a new and slightly older mask. The children initially struggle with Mrs. Doubtfire's ways, but soon come around and thrive, and further, Miranda learns to become closer with her children. Daniel, as Mrs. Doubtfire, learns several household skills as part of the role, further improving himself. However, this has created another barrier for Daniel to see his children, as Miranda has put more trust into Mrs. Doubtfire than him, and she could never dismiss her. One night, Lydia and Chris discover Daniel's ploy, and while thrilled to have their father back, agree to keep his secret. While working at the station, Daniel is seen by the station's CEO Jonathan Lundy playing with toy dinosaurs on the set of a cancelled children's show. Impressed by his voice acting and imagination, Lundy invites Daniel for a dinner to discuss giving him his own children's show to host. Daniel discovers this is to be on the same night and time as a planned birthday dinner for Miranda by her new boyfriend Stu Dunmeyer at the same restaurant, to which Mrs. Doubtfire has also been invited. Unable to change either appointment, Daniel decides to change in and out of the Mrs. Doubtfire costume to attend both events. Daniel eventually gets drunk and starts making mistakes after changing in and out of costume, from which he quickly recovers. Stu starts choking on his dinner (after Daniel seasons Stu's meal with pepper, which Stu is allergic to), and Daniel, as Mrs. Doubtfire, gives him the Heimlich maneuver. The action causes the prosthetic mask to peel half off his face, revealing his identity, and horrifying Miranda. At their next custody hearing, Daniel explains about how he met the judge's requirements as well as his actions. The judge is touched by Daniel's words, but also disturbed by his actions, and grants Miranda full custody, with Daniel having limited to supervised Saturday visitation. Without Mrs. Doubtfire, Miranda and her children become miserable, recognizing how much Mrs. Doubtfire improved their lives. They are surprised when the local station starts a new children's show Euphegenia's House which Daniel, as Mrs. Doubtfire, hosts. The show becomes a hit and starts airing across the country. Miranda visits Daniel on set, admitting they were happier when he was involved, and agrees to change the custody rights. Soon after, Miranda and Daniel begin sharing joint custody, allowing Daniel to see the kids every day after school—essentially what he was able to do as Mrs. Doubtfire. As Daniel takes the kids out, Miranda watches an episode of Euphegenia's House where Mrs. Doubtfire answers a letter from a young girl whose parents have separated, saying it doesn't matter what arrangements families have, they will always love their children. Production The San Francisco house used for exterior shots of the film, photographed several days after Robin Williams's death. A fan-made tribute to Williams can be seen at its front steps. Chicago was the studio's first choice for filming. However, as two new television series (ER and Chicago Hope) had a lease with the city during the subsequent time period, production was relocated to San Francisco. Various locations in the city were used during filming. Parts were filmed at the studios of television station KTVU in Oakland. Street signs for the intersection near the "Painted Lady" home, Steiner, and Broadway, were visible onscreen. The exact address 2640 Steiner Street 37°47′38.07″N 122°26′10.78″W became a tourist attraction for some time after the film's release.4 Following Williams's death by suicide on August 11, 2014, the house became an impromptu memorial.5 All interior filming for the home took place in a Bay Area warehouse converted for sound stage usage. Williams's character, Daniel Hillard, lived upstairs from Danilo Bakery at 516 Green Street; his children attended a school at Filbert and Taylor. The makeup for Mrs. Doubtfire's appearance took four hours to apply.6 Williams later recounted how he used to walk through San Francisco dressed in full makeup and costume as Mrs. Euphegenia Doubtfire, and on one occasion, visiting a sex shop to buy a large dildo and other toys.7 The restaurant scene was filmed at Bridges Restaurant & Bar, in Danville, California.8 The score was composed, orchestrated, and conducted by Howard Shore.